THE GREATEST DATE!
by Fe-chan x Anime-lovers
Summary: Amu & Tadase kencan! Bagaimana sikap Ikuto yg cemburu? Dan bagaimana kisah mereka yang ancur bagaikan Titanic itu? My first fanfic! Read & Review PLEASE…..


Disclaimer : Lagi mohon sama Peach-Pit sensei supaya dikasih Ikuto.. TT_TT

Warning: GaJe, rada OOC, mungkin ga lucu, tapi tetep review yah??? *memelas sambil bawa kapak(?)*

Me: KYAAA~!!! Akhirnya jadi jga fanfic pertama gw!!!! *loncat-loncatan*

Amu: Jangan banyak bacot deeh.. Cepet mulai ceritanya….. *mules, eh males*

Me: Tunggu!! Berhubung ini fanfic pertama gw, gw mau pidato dlu bwt readers sekalian!!! *ngeluarin kertas yg panjangnya dri Sabang sampe Merauke(lebay..)*

Amu: Nah, kita mulai aja langsung yah..!! *ngiket author pake tali jemuran*

Me: HELEEEEP!!!

* * *

**THE GREATEST DATE!**

Pada suatu hari yg cerah ga ada ujan, ga ada angin dan udara(?), Amu merasa seperti melayang ke luar angkasa. Gimana nggak, dia & Tadase skrng berduaan di depan taman bermain. Yup, BERDUAAN DOANG!!!

Plesbek, eh flashback kemarin…

Tadase: Semua, kalian mw ke taman bermain ga?? Aku kemarin dapet undian nih… *nunjukin tiket ke anggota guardian*

Semuanya menoleh dgn wajah berseri, maklum miskin semua, mumpung gratisan..*author dikeplak anggota guardian*

Nagi: Kalian kesini!! *nyeret Rima & Yaya, Amu & Tadase bengong*

Nagi: Kita bilang aja ikut, tapi besok ngga usah dateng!! Biar Amu & Tadase bisa berduaan… *bisik-bisik, Rima & Yaya ngangguk-ngganguk*

Amu: Perasaan gw ga enak.. (apa mungkin Ami makan sayur pete gw di rumah??!! Padahal gw kan udah nyisain bwt gw sendiri….)

Amu suka pete dari kapan??? Itu adalah salah satu misteri ilahi.. *ditendang Amu*

Yaya: Kita besok dateng kok!! Mau ada hujan badai ataupun tornado kami pasti kesana!!! *nyilangin jari di belakang*

Rima: I, Iya...!!

Tadase: Kalau begitu besok di taman bermain jam 10 ya..

Nagi, Rima, Yaya: OK!!!!

Amu: Iya.. (gw mesti cepet pulang meriksa sayur pete gw!!!!)

Sementara dari kejauhan, ada seorang cowok dari atas pohon tapi bukan monyet melainkan seorang pangeran tampan nyasar yang nggak lain dan nggak bukan adalah… PACAR GW!!!!*diinjek fans Ikuto* Iya, iya.. Cowok itu adalah Ikuto(PUAS?!), & dia lagi asik-asik nguping pembicaraan guardian, termasuk rencana Nagi. Kenapa bisa kedengeran itu bukan karena Ikuto memiliki pendengaran kucing(?), secara Nagi bisik-bisik tuh pake toa(Amu & Tadase congek siiih…*dikejar*)!!!

Ikuto: Hmm, begitu ternyata… Nggak bisa gw biarin…. *tersenyum licik yang bikin author nosebleed*

End of flashback..

Amu shock berat. Bukan, sayur petenya dirumah masih utuh kok. Tapi kenapa??? Apa lagi kalau bukan karena teman-temannya batalin janji tiba-tiba karena alasan gaje, entah dari Nagi yang rambutnya nyangkut ke cula badak, Yaya yang tiba-tiba mules sampe ga keluar dari WC 24jam, hingga Rima yang keracunan jengkol kadaluwarsa. Padahal mereka lagi asik-asiknya maen monopoli di rumah Nagi(permainan murah meriah, pada bokek soalnya…)

Tadase: Amu, kita udah bengong disini selama 14menit & 7detik, daripada tiketnya ga dipake kita masuk berdua aja yuk…

Ikuto: Iya, lagian tiket lebihnya kasih gw aja…

Tadase: Iya, benar apa kata Ikuto nii-san...

………………

Amu, Tadase,Author: GYAAAA~!!!!!(Amu: Kenapa ada satu makhluk ikutan??!!)

Amu: I,Ikuto..!! Sejak kapan disini???

Ikuto: Sekitar 10 detik yang lalu. Kenapa?

Amu: Siapa yang nanya??!!(author: kamu sendiri bego..)

Tadase: Sudahlah, Amu.. Ikuto nii-san boleh ikut kok…

Ikuto: Yah, sebagai balasannya gw akan belikan ice cream, ayo Amu..!!*narik Amu*

Amu: EEh?! Aku tunggu aja disini bareng Tadase!!!

Ikuto: Gimana aku bisa bawa 3 ice cream sekaligus???

Amu: Iya juga sih..(amu mendadak bego yah...*dijitak*)

Akhirnya Amu ngalah, daripada ga dibeliin ice cream. RUGI!!!

Ikuto: Pesan 2 ice cream coklat & 1 ice cream vanilla..

Staff: Ini pesanan anda. Terima kasih!

Amu: Tadase dimana sih???

Tadase: Amu, Ikuto nii-san! Disini!!

Amu: Kenapa sih??

Tadase: Itu… *nunjuk ke arah panggung*

Di taman bermain itu ada sebuah panggung besar bertuliskan "LOMBA MAKAN RAMEN". Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa yang ada disana, kalau nggak tau ya udah*plaak!*. Diantara peserta ada Kukai & Utau, ada juga Author yang nekat ikutan(amu: kenapa di fic ini ada banyak penampakannya sih??).

Utau: Gw ga bakal kalah sama cowok kayak lu!!!

Kukai: Siapa takut??!!

Author: Lumayan, makan gratis(?)…

Perlombaan dimulai. Author dengan cepat kalah saat menyadari kalau tuh ramen 1mangkok pake cabenya 3mangkok(amu: makanya, belagu sih...). Utau & Kukai makan dengan kecepatan luar biasa, melebihi kecepatan manusia normal*dibakar*!!! Pada akhirnya nggak ada pemenangnya. Soalnya bahan ramennya abis duluan ama tuh 2 makhluk. Jadilah mereka suami istri, eh seri….

Utau: Cih, gw ga sudi ini seri!! Kita ulang lombanya lain kali!!!

Kukai: Sama! Gimana kalau kita ke toko ramen XXX, disana juga ada lomba makan!!!

Utau: OK!! Gw berani!!!!

Bagaimana reaksi ketiga tokoh utama yang dari tadi terabaikan??? Mereka langsung kabur, terutama Amu. Amu takut dia ga pulang dengan selamat kalau ketahuan Utau dia lagi bareng Ikuto. Ntar kalau dimutilasi sama cewek yang brother complexnya kelewatan itu bisa gawat, dia belum bikin surat wasiat soalnya.. (utau: WHAAT?!)

Tapi sepintar-pintarnya Amu merayap di dinding(?), pasti bakal jatoh juga(amu: emang gw cecek?!). Sewaktu kabur, Amu kepeleset kulit duren(emang bisa??), terikannya yang setara dengan toa mesjid bikin Utau nyadar.

Utau: A,Amu?! Kok bareng Ikuto???

Amu: Gawat..

Utau: Jawab pertanyaanku!!!

Amu: *narik Ikuto & Tadase* KABUUUR~!!!!

Utau: TUNGGUUU!!!!

Akhirnya mereka kejar-kejaran ala kuch kuch hota hai yang dicampur aduk ama bencana 2012. Setelah berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan(halah), akhirnya mereka lolos dari macan betina haus darah itu(utau: ini author minta dicekek!). Mulailah mereka bermain dengan damai & sejahtera sampe akhir hayat(?).

* * *

Tanpa terasa hari sudah sore, itu karena author males ngetik hal yang ngga penting sih… Tiba-tiba handphone Tadase berdering. Lagunya Doraemon lhoo.. (tadase: emangnya kenapa?? Cita-cita gw pas kecil kan jadi doraemon tau!!!)

Tadase: *ngangkat handphone* Halo?? … APA???!!! Iya, aku langsung pulang!!!

Amu: Kenapa?

Tadase: Ibuku diopname gara-gara kepeleset kulit pisang!! Gw mesti cepet pulang, duluan yah!!!

Ikuto: … (Waduh, tuh orang pasti kepeleset kulit pisang yang gw buang kemaren pas maen kesana. Diem aja ah..)

Jadilah Amu & Ikuto tinggal berdua. Tiba-tiba Ikuto narik tangan Amu..

Ikuto: Kita naik bianglala yuk!

Amu: Eh?! Tapi..

Ikuto: Kenapa?? Kamu gugup kalau berduaan ama cowok???

Amu: Bukan.. Maksud gw bayarin yah, duit gw tinggal sisa ongkos nih…..

Ikuto: Kirain.. (Tapi dari tadi kan dibayarin, lagian jarak rumah dia ama taman bermain kan deket, tinggal jalan kaki… Gw curiga dia ga bawa duit sama sekali….)

Amu: (moga-moga dia ga tau gw ga bawa duit, emang niat gw minta ditraktir soalnya, hehe…)

Yah, pokoknya lupakanlah masalah Amu yang bokek itu. Amu & Ikuto akhirnya naik bianglala.

Amu: WOOW, bagus banget dari atas sini!!! (orang udik yang baru naik bianglala nih..*dicekek*)

Ikuto: Amu, jangan gerak-gerak dong..

Amu yang saking udiknya lompat-lompatan di sana. Terlalu semangatnya, sampe ga ngeliat kulit pisang di lantai (ini bukan Ikuto, tapi author yang lempar! Hehe!!) ;P

Ikuto: AMU!! *nangkep Amu, tapi posenya meluk(silahkan bayangkan!)*

Amu: … *blushing gara-gara mukanya deket banget ama Ikuto* M, makasihhh… Sekarang lepasin gw dong….

Ikuto: *ngeliat muka Amu lebih deket, lalu nyium kening Amu!!!*

Amu: I, Ikuto..!! *kaget tapi ga nolak tuh..*

Ikuto: Aku mencintaimu.. *author meleleh*

Amu: A,aku…

Ikuto: Nggak perlu dijawab sekarang kok.

Amu: … *blushing(again)*

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian(author males lagi ketiknya).. Disebuah ruangan seorang cewek berambut pink sedang bersiap-siap. Dari kelakuannya terlihat sekali dia sedang gugup. Masuk seorang pria yang mengenakan jas berwarna putih. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kebiruan. Pria yang kita ketahui adalah Ikuto..

Ikuto: Amu, sudah siap..?

Amu: I, Ikuto! Ng, kamu kelihatan aneh dengan baju berwarna putih…

Ikuto memang jarang memakai pakaian berwarna cerah. Tapi hal ini tidak mengurangi daya tarik pria itu. (ya iya, laah!!)

Ikuto: Yah, untuk hari ini saja… Kau juga nggak pantas pakai gaun itu…..

Amu: EEH??!! Masa sih????*panik*

Ikuto: Bercanda. Kau selalu cantik memakai apapun.. *tersenyum*

Amu: Uuuh.. Kamu memang nakal ya!!!

Ikuto: Sudahlah, ayo!

Ikuto pun menggandeng Amu menuju ruang upacara pernikahan.

* * *

Perhatian!! Penutup ini rada lebay, jadi jangan nyesel kalo udah baca!! Eh, tapi baca aja juga ga apa-apa deh~ hehe *BUAGH!!*

* * *

Me: U,Ukh…

Dokter(entah dari mana): Kondisinya sudah sangat parah. Hidupnya sudah tidak bisa bertahan lama lagi.

Amu: Tolong jangan mati dulu, lu punya utang sama gw yang belum dilunasin.. *nangis air mata(buaya)*

Me: A,Amu.. Walaupun gw mati tolong lanjutin fanfic ini ya….

Amu: Lu tau sendiri gw ini TK aja ga lulus(?)!! Gw ga bisa ngetik tau!!! Jangan mati!!!!!

Akhirnya author yang malang ini akan melanglang buana ke surga(amu: bukan ke neraka??). Nyawanya udah sebagian keluar, sampe tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

Ikuto: Amu, kenapa ada syuting gaje disini??

Me: IKUTOO~!!!*nyawa balik lagi(gimana caranya?) & senyum-senyum gaje* Kamu nyariin aku??? Kyaa,kita kencan yuk!!*nyeret Ikuto*

Akhirnya Author & Ikuto hidup bahagia selamanya(???). (fans ikuto: udah siap buat ngebunuh athornya??!!)

REVIEW PLEASEEEE~!!!!!


End file.
